Nostale: Powstanie Nosville
by Snoff
Summary: OS  Krótka historia dot. powstania Nosville. Hope you like it;


**Krótkie opowiadanie na konkurs, dot. powstania Nosville, głównej wioski w MMORPG Nostale ; Na szybko, niedokładnie, bo termin się kończył.**

**Enjoy!**

Dawno temu na terenie obecnego Nosville znajdował się duży las. Był on wielki i gęsty, więc tylko najwytrawniejsi z malutkich koczowniczych plemion wychodzili poza bramy swoich wiosek by polować na potwory czychające na zewnątrz. W przeciągu lat te malutkie, często kilkuosobowe skupiska łączyły się w ciut większe, aż powstały trzy główne klany położone na krancach Wielkiego Lasu. Wysunięty najbardziej na wschód należał do władców magii, ten z północnego zachodu do mistrzów łucznictwa, a wioska z południowego zachodu była kontrolowana przez wojowników miecza. Klany nie wiedziały o swoim istnieniu, możemy jedynie wyobrazić sobie zdziwienie łuczniczki, która zastała śpiącego wojownika w swoim obozie założonym pośrodku lasu. Pomimo szoku zachowała zimną krew. Wyjęła krótki sztylet zza pasa i po cichu zaczęła się skradać, by uśmiercić mężczyznę leżącego na jej posłaniu. Gdy przystawiała już ostrze do jego gardła nagle usłyszała trzask łamanych gałęzi zza krzaków otaczających jej kryjówkę. Obudziło to szermierza, który wrzasnął ze strachu, gdyż obudziwszy się przez hałas nadział się na sztylet i delikatnie przeciął skórę szyi. Jego krzyk zaś spowodował, że mag wystawił swoją bujną błękitną czuprynę i złote oczka nad krzaki.

-Kim jesteście do diabła?- wysyczała łuczniczka odskakując na bezpieczną odległość. Mag przekrzywił głowę i zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Nie zrozumiał ani słowa z tego co powiedziała dziewczyna. Jednak do wojownika dotarł sens tych słów. Do jego wioski przybył przed latami wielki mędrzec, który nauczył ich używania mowy, jakże podobnej w brzmieniu do tej używanej przez dziewczynę.

-Jam Orrin, wysłannik miecza. -Gdy wypowiadał te słowa, osoba wystająca zza krzaków wyskoczyła z nich i wykrzyknęła dziecięcym głosem

-Paaartiii? -Widząc zdziwienie i niezrozumienie na twarzach pozostałej dwójki wskazał na siebie palcem i powiedział -Nug -po czym wskazał kolejno na łuczniczkę, wojownika i znów na siebie.

-Parti!

Błękitnowłosy chłopak, który wyglądał na góra czternaście lat, był ewidentnie sfrustrowany zaistniałą sytuacją. Jego czoło po chwili jednak się rozchmurzyło. Wyciągnął różdżkę zza pasa i wymówił kilka niezrozumiałych słów, i nagle wokół całej trójki pojawiła się magiczna, złota aura. Mag użył po prostu buffa, magicznego czaru zwiększającego ochronę, jednak dla łuczniczki był to jawny akt czarnoksięstwa. Nie ma co jej się dziwić, w końcu nie miała ona żadnej styczności z nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami.

-Giń, sługo Metusa! -Wykrzyknęła, po czym wyciągnęła strzałę z kołczanu i naciągnęła cięciwę łuku, który leżał nieopodal jej nóg.

-Ne ne! Ja ne Metys, ja być Nug! -tłumaczył się nieporadnie chłopiec.

-Łżesz wysłanniku szatana! -Po tych słowach wojownik podszedł do dziewczyny i tak po prostu wyjął jej łuk z rąk.

-To tylko dziecię, dziewojo- rzekł i wykrzywił usta w coś, co chyba miało przypominać uśmiech.

-I tak poza tym, on chce być z nami w grupie.

Bez swojego śmiercionośnego łuku Snowjay, bo tak miała na imię dziewczyna, była bardziej skłonna do przedyskutowania sprawy, choć i tak jej wzrok mógł powalić na nogi co wrażliwsze osoby.

W trójkę usiedli przy ognisku rozpalonym przez mężczyznę i, początkowo z pewnym ociąganiem, przedstawili się sobie.

Nug zaprezentował się jako mag zachodu. W jego wiosce wszyscy posługiwali się czarami, które kontrolowali za pomocą różdżek i miotaczy. Jego klan zazwyczaj podróżował w większych grupach, ponieważ nie grzeszyli siłą. Opowiadał o sobie z uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy, najwidoczniej nie bez powodu był uważany za najśliczniejszego chłopczyka w osadzie.

Następną osobą, która opowiedziała coś o sobie, cokolwiek niechętnie, był Orrin. Okazał się on wojownikiem, oprócz miecza nosił także kuszę na plecach, ale jak rzekł, używał ich jedynie do prowokowania potworów. O swojej ogromnej sile nie musiał wspominać, wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego zbroję, która zdawała się ważyć tonę. No i, posługiwał się czasem wyrażeniami, które obecnie zakwalifikowalibyśmy do średniowiecznej gwary.

Ostatnia była Snowjay. Jako, że była osobą nader zamkniętą, nie powiedziała o własnej osobie za wiele. W lakoniczny sposób uświadomiła dwójkę mężczyzn, że posługuje się łukiem i sztyletem, co poniekąd sami zdążyli zauważyć, i nic więcej.

Dziwnym jednak trafem, trójka ta połączyła swoje siły. Razem podróżowali, nazwali i zanotowali na mapach wiele krain doskonaląc w tym czasie swoje umiejętności. Spotkali w trakcie kilku pustelników, którzy przekazali im swą wiedzę. Dzięki temu opanowali oni przemiany elementarne. Zapanowali nad światłem, mrokiem, ogniem i wodą, uzupełniając się nawzajem. Gdy zwiedzili już cały świat i nie było już miejsca, gdzie już wcześniej nie byli, powrócili do ojczystej krainy.

W tym czasie małe osady podupadły. By umożliwić im przetrwanie, Trójka Wielkich, jak ich później nazwano, założyła wioskę pośrodku lasu. Po wielu naradach, Trójka wraz ze starszyzną ustaliła, że każdy wojownik będzie samowolnie wybierał swoją profesję dopiero, gdy wkroczy w piętnasty rok życia i zdobędzie dwadzieścia odznaczeń profesji, które będzie mógł uzyskać za wykonywanie zadań i zabijanie potworów.

Lata mijały, nadchodziły kolejne pokolenia magów, łucznikow i szermierzy, a wioska ciągle nie miala nazwy. Dopiero gdy ciała Wielkiej Trójki spoczęły w grobowcach, położonych nad morzem (gdzie teraz znajduje się Port Alverus), ktoś wpadł na pomysł, by uczcić pamięć bohaterów i ich imieniem nazwać osadę. Została ona okrzyknięta Nosville. N od imienia Nug, O od Orrina i S od Snowjay, natomiast -ville jest skrótem od village, czyli wieś. W ten sposób pamięć o trzech wielkich bohaterach przetrwała do dziś.

**1. Imiona czerpałam z HoMM, odwieczne źródełko moje. Więc nie kojarzcie Snowjay ze mną, po prostu żadne inne imię na 's' mi się nie podobało**  
** 2. Metus to inaczej Diablo. Też czerpane z Diablo, dokładniej z Bestiariusza który byl dołączony ;p**  
** ktoś nie zczaił, 'partiii' czyli 'party', 'grupa'**  
** 4. Owi pustelnicy to takie zastępstwo za kamienie tajemnic do robienia sp.**  
** 5. Co do grobowców, to te posągi w porcie alverus mi tak pasuuują do tego.**  
** 6. nie rzucać chusteczkami, mam aż nadto ;d**


End file.
